Covenant 2 Night of the Wolf
by Caschick23
Summary: Caleb falls for the cousin of a friend of his. The more time he spends with her, the more he learns about the abilities her parents passed on to her
1. The Arrival

The Covenant 2- Night of the Wolf

Chapter 1 - The Arrival

It was a normal day at the Spencer Academy. School had let out for the day. More then a month had passed since the whole "Chase" incident. Caleb Danvers watched as Sarah Wenham packed the rest of her stuff into her parents' car. She had decided she could not take the pressure of going out with a Warlock, plus she was still afraid that Chase would come after her to get to Caleb. She cared for him too much to put him in that danger. She decided to wait until Kate got out the hospital till she left.

Kate was sitting her boyfriend, Pogue Perry, and his friends Reid Garwin, Tyler Sims and Caleb Danvers, the leader of the Covenant. She was sad that Sarah was leaving. In the month they roomed together, they became good friends.

They heard a cell phone ring and all reached for theirs, to learn none of theirs' was ringing.(As we all do) They turned when they saw Russ Wolfsbane say "Hello". Russ was the swim team with Caleb, Pouge, Reid and Tyler. He was a good friend to them. Russ was about 6ft with short black hair and dark eyes.

"Hello?" Russ said as he flipped open his cell

"Russ, its dad" a tearful voice replied

"Dad, what's wrong? Is that mom crying in the background?"

"Yes. Son. We got a call from the police. Your Aunt Mary and Uncle Lou were killed in a car crash this morning"

"OH MY GOD! Wait, what about Max? What's gonna happen to her dad?" Sounding worried and scared at the same time

"She's going to live with us and transfer to Spencer. We've spoken with Provost Higgins and the other teachers, and she starts tomorrow. She's coming by train. Could you pick her up at 5:00?"

"Yea. No problem. Bye"

The others had heard Russ shout "Oh my god" and were at his side immediately at their friends' side.

"Russ, man, are you okay? Caleb asked in a worried

"I don't think so. I just got word that my aunt and uncle were killed in a car crash this morning." Russ replied as she began to cry.

Kate let out a small gasp before she asked "Oh Russ, I'm so sorry. If you don't mind me asking, who's Max?"

"Max is my cousin. She only a few months younger then me. She's transferring to Spencer tomorrow and I have to pick her up at the station. In fact I better go now. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Russ jumped in his jeep and began his 10 minuet drive to the train station. He got there just as the train pulled up and people began to unload. He saw a young girl about 18 years old, with dark hair and eyes get off with a large duffle bag, a backpack and a suitcase. At her side were two wolf dogs, one all white and the other black.

Once they were face to face, Russ saw her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying recently. Before he could say anything she was in his arms crying hysterically. All he could was hold and cry along with her.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter Two- The Meeting

Max woke up the next morning in her new room. For a few moments she forget the events of the day before; her parents death, moving with to her uncle's. Looking at her bed side clock, she saw it was 6:00

She looked on floor of her bed to see her two wolf dogs. The white on, Ice, on her right, and Cerberus, the black one. The two were orphaned as young pups and her father found them on the family's property. He raised them and got the permits to keep them, despite the fact they were wild animals. Both were gifts from her father when she turned 16, when the first of her abilities started to develop. When she was starting to become a werewolf.

Her father and uncle were twin brothers and they would turn into wolfs on full moons. Everyone on her father's side of the family had the blood of a wolf. Russ had the same abilities as she did: great sense of hearing, smell, lighting reflexes and they could sense danger before it happened.

A knock at the door brought her back to reality. It was her aunt Megan. Her long blond was messed up from a nights sleep and her loving green shined with her motherly smile. In her hand was the Spencer school uniform.

"Hi honey, how'd you sleep?" Her aunt asked as she sat by her side and brushed her brown hair behind her ear.

"Okay I guess. Just going to take some time to get used living here." Max replied. At that moment, Ice and Cerberus jumped onto the bed and laid by their mistresses' side. Max gently pet her two guardians, as her mother called them.

She remembered one time when she was out for a walk; she slipped and broke her ankle. The wolves, which were with her at the time, devised a plan to get her help. Ice stayed with her, while and Cerberus went and help. From that moment on the two were dubbed her guardians by her mother.

An hour later, Max came down to breakfast in her uniform. Russ was already down at the breakfast table. He passed her a bowl of Cheerios and said "Eat quickly. We leaving in about 20 minuets. Tomorrow, you should have her car, but today you're riding with me."

20 minuets later, the two were riding to school in silence. Russ was the first to speak.

"I'll take you to Provost Higgins office so you can figure out your classes and were your locker. I want you to meet some friends of mine."

"Are these the same friends who are on the swim team?" Max had to ask.

"Yes. Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid. Pogue has a girlfriend. Kate. Tyler and Reid hit on just about every girl, so stay clear of them." Russ warned

"And Caleb?" Max just had to ask.

"His "girlfriend" decided to go back to New York. No really knows why. But he's a cool guy; I think you'll like him." Russ replied.

The rest of the ride was silent. When they arrive at the school, Max was in shock at the size of the school. Russ helped her to the Provosts' office and took her to her first class, History."

"Okay, I have to get English, but luckily the guys are in this class so they can help you with the rest of your classes. I'll meet you in the gym later today, I have practice. Kate will hang out with you, since Pogue has practice too. I'll see ya later, have a good day, you halva (his special nickname for her" Russ told with a supporting arm around her shoulder.

"Russ, I'll be fine. You have a good day too" She replied before going into the class room.

She approached the teacher and gave him the slip of paper she got from the office saying she was a new student.

The teacher cleared his throat and said "Class, this is Maxine Wolfsbane; she is new to the school. Maxine, why don't you tell a little about your self?"

Max faced the large class, which looked more like a college lecture room. "Okay, actually, I prefer Max. I moved her yesterday to live with my aunt and uncle. You all probably know my cousin, Russ. Um, I have two wolves, Ice, a artic looking wolf, and Cerberus, a black wolf. That's it I guess." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Very well, thank you _Max._ Why don't you sit next to Mr. Danvers? Mr. Danvers, will you please raise your hand? The teacher asked.

A hand popped up in the middle of the room, and Max silently walked up the stairs to it and sat next to a short dark haired guy about her age.

Caleb looked at Max she sat next to and pulled out a notebook to start taking notes. The first thing he noticed was that she and Russ looked a lot alike; same dark hair and eyes. He also a small mark on her right under arm; it looked like a paw print.

"Hey, I'm Caleb. Welcome to the Spencer Academy" He whispered, holding out his hand to shake her hand.

Max looked to her left and stared in surprised at how cute Caleb was. "Thanks. Nice to meet you too." She smiled and shook his hand.

Sorry if the first chapter made anyone cry, hope this one's better.


	3. Practice Making the date

PRACTICE

Max was able to through her day fine. Until swim practice. She was sitting on the bleachers, reading a book when she felt someone out their arm around her. There sitting next to her was a guy with blue eyes and brown hair.

"Well, hello. What's a pretty girl like you doing sitting here all by her lonesome?" He said in s seductive voice.

"Look bub, I suggest if don't want your arm removed form its' socket, I strongly suggest you take your hand off my shoulder. Max warned, controlling the wolf anger raging inside her.

"Oh, I like fiery girls" he said as he tried to kiss her.

With that, Max grabbed his wrist and twisted off her shoulder and behind her back.

"OWW! Stupid bitch! What is your problem?" He yelled.

Everyone in the gym heard him yell and a girl with mocha skin, dark hair and eyes came running up the bleacher stairs.

"Back off her Aaron!" The girl yelled.

"Fine!" Aaron said as he rubbed his sore arm and walked away.

Max and the girl looked at each before the girl introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Kate. Sorry about Aaron, he hits on all new girls," remembering the night he hit on Sarah, before Caleb and the boys came to the rescue.

"That's cool. Name's Max. Thanks for getting rid of him before I broke his arm. I have this habit of beating up people who touch me without permission"

"Hey is it cool if I sit with you? My boyfriend's on the team and I'm just waiting for him to be done" Kate asked as she put her bag down

"Sure. I could use some company. I just moved here and am waitin for my cousin."

"Is your cousin Russ Wolfsbane?" Kate asked

"Yea. Hey, is your boyfriend named Pogue? Hangs out Tyler Sims, Reid Garwin and Caleb Danvers?" Max answered and asked back

"Yes! How did you know?" Kate asked surprised

"Russ told me about you guys this morning," she answered

The coach blew the whistle, starting the practice. The team came out of the locker room in their suits and lined up. Kate and Max were scanning the boys looking for Pogue and Russ. Max's eyes met with Caleb's, she could not help but blush, and smile, Caleb did the same. Unfortunately, for them, Kate saw Max smile and the guys saw Caleb smile.

"So, how do you know Caleb?" Kate asked with a small smirk.

"He's in my first period History class. There's nothing goin on between us. Max answered defensively.

"Calm down girl. It just nice seein Caleb so happened after Sarah left. Kate replied.

After practice, in the boys' locker room, Caleb was getting hassled by the guys.

"Caleb's got a girlfriend; Caleb's got a girl friend!" Reid and Tyler teased.

"Come on guys lay off!" Pogue defended his friend.

"Look, guys, she's not my girlfriend and incase you forgotten who her cousin is, he'll probably kill me for even look-in at her."

At that moment, Russ stood behind Caleb and tapped him on the shoulder. When Caleb turned around, Russ asked, "Caleb, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. Let me get my bag" Caleb replied and shut his locker.

They walked out of the room and stood in the hall. Russ was the first to speak

"Caleb, look if you want to ask Max out, its fine with me, just don't hurt her, or I'll hurt you. Okay? Sorry if I sound over protective, it's just, Max is more like a sister to me and I feel I have to protect her. I just ask if you do ask her out have her dogs meet you, as well as my folks"

"Her dogs?" Caleb asked questionably.

"Yeah, their protective of her as well" Russ replied with a small smile

"It's cool that you're given me permission, but why are you cool with me asking your cousin out? Caleb felt compiled to ask.

"Because you're a good guy and would never hurt her intentionally." Russ said truthfully. He knew before they met, that Caleb and Max were meant for one another.

"So it's cool If I ask her to go with me and the guys to 'Nicky's' tomorrow?" Caleb asked hopefully.

"Yeah, just met everyone before you go out" Russ accepted.

"Thanks. Well, I guess I'll go ask her now and see ya tomorrow night." Caleb said happily. Then left.

Caleb found Max talking with Kate outside the gym. He walked silently walked up to her. Max, with her sense of smelled, smelled the Chorine on Caleb and turned to see him walking toward her.

"Hey Max. How was your first day?" He asked casually.

"Great thanks for asking" Max replied, trying to hid her blush.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night with me and the guys. You know get to know everyone? I can pick you up and meet you aunt an uncle."

"Sure! I'd love to! Is 7:00 okay?" Max asked excitedly.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7:00." Caleb replied.

That night on the way home, Max could not shake the feeling that someone, other then Kate had been watching her and Caleb make their date.

Hope you all liked this chapter. Next one will be their date and the return of someone!


	4. The Date

Hi guys, sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been busy at work and am so exhausted that I collapse the moment I get to my room.

Caleb arrived at Max's house 6:45. He had spent most of his Saturday cleaning out his car and figuring out what to wear. He decided on a nice pair of jeans, a white shirt and his black leather jacket. As he walked up the house, he really looked at. He had been over to Russ's house before, but then it was to hang out or do a project, but now he coming to really get to know the family. The house was two stories; it had two large widows that showed the living room and several smaller windows on the second story. The color was a light blue. He took a deep breath and rang the bell.

Same Time:

Max stood in front of her mirror on her bedroom door. She had spent most of the day cleaning the house and gave the wolves a bath, which they loved, and got more wet then they did. After she showered, she debated about what to wear. She finally settled on a pair of Kaki pants, a red tank top and her jean jacket. Around her neck was a necklace her father made her when she was little; it was a wolf with two wings (will be explained later). She had decided to just on lip balm when she heard the doorbell ring. Lacing her sneakers up, she quickly walked down the stairs to find Caleb in the living room, talking with her aunt Megan and Uncle Pete. Russ was holding the wolves back, who looked at Caleb like was for dinner, until Max knelt down and stroked them both.

Caleb watched in amazement as Max stroked her pets, as if she was saying to them "He's good. He won't hurt me" With that, Russ let go of the animals and they trotted over to Caleb and sat in front of him.

"Hold out your hand so they can sniff you" Max said, beside him, startling him a little. She had just snuck up on him. He held out his hand, the wolves sniffed him and then began licking his hand.

"Well, they approve" her uncle Pete said chuckling a little.

"Caleb, I'd like you to meet Ice", pointing to the white wolf, "and Cerberus" pointing to the black wolf. Both wolves held out a paw and Caleb shook their paws.

At 7:00, the two left for their date. Pete, Megan and Russ, along with the wolves, watched as the two pulled out of the driveway. Megan let out a soft sigh before saying "They are so cute together." Pete and Megan knew they would be seeing more of Caleb soon. They knew, as Russ knew, that the two were meant for each other.

In Caleb's Car:

Caleb had turned his radio on and has some soft rock playing. He looked over to Max, who was humming along with the song. He was the first to finally say something, "So, how do you like Ipswich?"

"It's nice. To tell ya the truth, I only lived a few hours away from here. I loved spending my summers here when I was a kid. I would go to this old cabin in the woods where my ancestors lived and just go there to think." Max confessed.

"Your ancestors lived here too? My family was part of the group that founded Ipswich." Caleb said excitedly, other then the guys; he had never met anyone whose family had been around when his was around.

"Yeah, Russ told me that you and friends are known as the 'Ipswich boys', I always wondered why, but now I know." Max confessed.

The rest of the ride was spent of them getting to know each other. They got to Nicky's at about 7:15. Caleb parked the car and walked around to the other side, to open Max's door for her. They walked into the teen hangout and searched for the other.

"Caleb, over here" Reid's voice shouted over the rock music playing over the jute box. Caleb nervously took Max's hand and led her over to the table. There they found Kate sitting next to Pogue and Reid and Tyler playing Pool. Max sat next to Kate while Caleb and Pogue went to get the girls something to drink.

After the guys got back with the Soda's, Nicky go the mike and announced "Welcome to Karaoke night! If you want to sing, come and pick a song. We also allow duets. Have fun!"

A few (solo) people went up and made fools of them selves. Max laughed so hard she fell on Caleb, who was laughing as hard as she was. When they realized they were practically clinging to each other, they nervously smiled at one another.

Suddenly Kate had a great idea. She tugged Pogue's sleeve and whispered her idea in his ear. He gave a devious smile and agreed. He hit Caleb's shoulder and said "Hay Caleb, how about a couples contest. Kate and me against you and Max." He laid $10 on the table. Kate did the same.

"What do the winners get?" Caleb felt compelled to ask.

"Winners get the money we bet. So you on" Pogue challenged.

Caleb look at Max, who shook her head yes and laid $10 on the table.

"We're on!" Caleb accepted and laid his $10 on the table.

The four went up to Nicky and said they would sing. Kate and Pogue went first and sang Sonny and Cher's "I got you babe". They got a good amount of applause, which worried Max and Caleb a little. Max took off her jacket, as did Caleb, and set them at their table before going up to the stage. The music began and Bryan Adams "Everything I Do (I Do It for You).

Caleb began with: _Look into my eyes - you will see  
what you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you _they sang together

_Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice _Max sang in an angelic voice

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you (_together

_There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way _(together)

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you _(together0

_Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you (together)_

As the song ended, there was a thunderous applause along with whistles. Nevertheless, Max and Caleb weren't paying attention to the applause, but to one another.

They didn't see two people looking them evilly from across the room. They looked at one other and began devising their plan of revenge.


	5. Caleb learns half the truth

Caleb and Max walked through the big crowd and back to their seats. Kate and Pogue grudgingly handed over their money to Caleb and he slit the winnings.

After the adrenaline finally wore off Caleb asked Max "Where did you learn to sing like that? You got a great voice!"

"Thanks. Let's just say I got my singing voice from my mom. When I was little, I loved falling sleep to her singing." Max replied.

"Tell me more about your parents. I'd like to know about them." Caleb asked

"Well, my dad's name Louis, but every one called him Lou. He and my uncle was identical twin, and since Russ and I look like our fathers, people often think we're siblings. Dad had dark hair and eyes, he was strong and kind and wasn't afraid of anything. The only time I saw him scared was when slipped and fell in the woods and broke my ankle. Ice and Cerberus were with me at the time. Ice stayed with me, while Cerberus went and got help. My mom dubbed them my 'guardians' after that." Max said, trying to hold her tears back.

Caleb held her hand in comfort. "What was your mom like, if don't mind me asking?" Caleb asked.

"Mom was…. unlike any mother. She was kind to everyone, even those she didn't like. Dad called her "His Angel", because that's what she was. She had blond hair and these beautiful crystal blue eyes." She said, wiping away her tears from her eyes.

At 11:30, the two decided it was time to go. Max was putting her jacket when Caleb, once again noticed the paw mark on her left underarm. "If you don't me asking, what's that?" pointing to the mark.

"It's a birthmark. My dad always said it marked my uniqueness. And this" showing him her necklace around her neck "is something he made me when I turned 17." Caleb looked closing at the wolf with wings. He was about to touch it when Max stiffened and started scanning the room, with a weird look in her eyes, like she was hunting something…or someone.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked worryingly and grabbed her hand.

"I'm not sure. I just got this weird feeling in my stomach that we're being watched"

Max replied as they headed out the door and to the car.

The ride to Max's was quiet. When they pulled up to Max's house, Caleb opened her car door and walked her to the front door. "I had a great time tonight. Maybe we can go out tomorrow night?" Caleb asked with a semi-pleading look in his eye.

"I'd had a great time too and I'd love to go out again, just not tomorrow. I sort of have this thing I can't get out of. But we could do something during the day, as long as I'm home by Sundown." Max said before kissing him on the cheek and going inside.

Caleb walked back to his car and drove home with a smile on his face. He was falling in love with Max. There was something about her that attracted him to her the moment they met. He got home with no accidents and fell fast asleep.

Around 1:00 in the morning:

Max tossed and in her turned in her sleep. She was having a horrible nightmare. It was pouring down rain and she was fighting some girl with long blond hair in her wolf form. Caleb was there too and he was fighting a guy with brown hair. Max scratched the girl across the face and ran to help Caleb, who was lying on the muddy ground, just as she reached him; the guy Caleb had been fighting launched some kind of ball of energy at them, at that moment, both Caleb and Max shot up, soaked in sweat. After catching their breath, they laid in their beds before falling asleep.

12:00 noon, the next day:

Caleb rang Max's bell, hoping he could hang out with her this afternoon. He was debating whether to tell her about the dream he had last night was she answered the door in a pair of baggy and a sweatshirt that was twice her size "Caleb! Hi. Um what are you doing here?" she asked embarrassed as hell.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something this afternoon. I have to do a few things and you did say we had to do something during the day." He answered with a smile.

"Sure. Let me change real quick and tell my aunt and uncle where I'm going. Come on in." She said inviting him in and ran upstairs.

About five minuets later, she came down the stairs in a different pair of jeans and a better-fitted sweatshirt. "Aunt Megan, Uncle Pete, I'm going out with Caleb, I'll be back before the sun goes down." She said before she and Caleb left the house.

The two went to a diner for lunch, then went to the movies and saw "Flags of our Fathers" and then went to Barnes and Nobles where Max got a book on Criminal Investigation, one of the many subjects she loved to study, and Caleb got a book on Mystical creatures. He knew he had seen the mark on Max's arm but he couldn't remember where. The day flew by so fast that before they knew it, it was almost sundown and Caleb had to get her home. He dropped her off at her house, but before she got out, he touched her face and pulled her into a soft kiss. When they broke apart, she looked at him loving eyes and said, "Call me tomorrow?" She asked.

"Definitely" he replied. He watched her get out and go into her house.

When Caleb got home, he started looking at the book he got and started to look through it, until he found what he looking for. He found the mark that Max had on her arm. The book said it was "the mark of the werewolf". H couldn't believe what he was reading. It said that werewolves were humans who turned into wolves on a full moon, which there was tonight, and that they could only be killed by a silver bullet through the heart.

He had to know the truth, so he got into his car and drove to her house. He got there just as night had fallen and the moon was out. He saw Max leave her house and walk into the woods behind her house. Russ and his dad were with her. He quietly got out of the car and followed them. He followed them to an old cabin, which must have been the old house she told him about. Then what he saw next was unbelievable.

He saw Max, Russ and Pete, remove their cloths and then crouch to the ground in pain. He could tell by the moaning and groaning they were doing. He saw their noses get larger and their bodies get hairier until they were full-fledged wolves. Then all three let out a load "AOWWWWWWW." He took a step back and stepped on a twig. It made a load "_SNAP!" _and all three wolves turned to the bush he was hiding behind. He turned and ran like hell away, but the wolves followed close behind.

Suddenly one of the wolves was blocking him. He turned and tried to go the other way but another blocked his way out. The two started to close in on him growling and snarling, when the third jumped in front of, as if to protect him. Around his saviors, neck was a wolf with angel wings necklace. "Max?" he said as he knelt in front of her and looked into her eyes. The she-wolf looked back into his and started to change back. The other wolves did the same, and before he knew what was happening, there Max was kneeling in front of him, naked. Russ came up to her wrapped a black cloak around her shoulders. Max stood up, look Caleb in the eyes and said "Caleb, there's something about me and my family that you should know."


	6. The Whole Truth

Russ and Pete led the way back to the house through the dark woods. Max and Caleb brought up the rear. The soft glow of the house brought some comfort to Caleb. That was until they made their way to the basement.

Candles lighted the whole room. The room was very large and in the center was a table with the symbol like the one on Max's arm. Pete reached for a book on bookcase on the other side of the room. They all sat around the table as Pete opened the book to a page 300. The title 'The First Wolves of Ipswich' jumped right out at Caleb.

"Caleb, remember when I told you about my ancestors and how they lived here the same time as yours? Well, what I think you should know is that our families abilities started with our great, great, great grand father Zachariah. He was bitten by a wolf and became a were wolf when the moon was full, like the one tonight. He then passed the gene to his first-born son, Timothy. From that point on, all first born children in the Wolfsbane family become wolves" Max explained. She pointed to a black and white photograph of a man and a young boy, who Caleb assumed were Zachariah and Timothy.

"But you said that your dad and uncle were twins and I assume your father was a wolf? How is that possible if the gene only goes to the first born?" Caleb asked.

"It's simple. Lou and I were born at the same time and it doesn't count for twins, no matter how far apart the birth is. Yes, Lou was a wolf. He passed the gene to Max, the first born girl in the family and I passed it on to Russ." Pete explained.

"So, what can you guys do?" Caleb asked nervously.

"We turn on the full moon or when we feel the need to, like if there is danger. We also have a better sense of smell and hearing then the average human. Plus we have fast reflexes." Russ stared to explain. "Max, let's show him." Max stood up and walked toward her cousin. Without warning, Russ took a swing at her head. Max grabbed his arm and flipped Russ onto the floor with a loud _THUD_ before Caleb could interfere.

Russ laid on the floor, wincing in pain before Max helped him up.

"You would think that by now you know not to make me the victim, but no, you have to be the attacker. Man, you should know my other abilities enhance the wolf ones" Max complained while swatting her cousin upside the head.

"What other abilities?" Caleb asked in a concerned voice.

"Caleb, there was a reason why my father called my mother 'his Angel' because she was an angel. A real angel." Max admitted hoping Caleb wouldn't freak.

"So that's why your necklace has a wolf with wings and why you sing the way you do?" Caleb asked starting to understand who the real Max Wolfsbane was.

"Yes. If you don't want to see each other any more, I understand. I imagine not a lot of guys would..." Caleb's lips kissing her softly cut her off. Russ and Pete just smiled at each other and went up stairs to leave them along.

By the time they stopped kissing, both were breathless. "So is that a yes or no" Max joked.

"It means, I'm here to stay, but since we're splitting each other guts out. There's something about me you should know. I'm a Warlock. Pogue, Reid and Tyler are too. Our ancestors started the whole thing. In fact, the fifth member of the original colony came back about a month ago and tried to kill us. He used my ex-girl friend as bait to get me to give him my powers, but I stopped him." Caleb admitted.

Max was about to say something, by she heard Ice and Cerberus barking and growling up in her room.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Caleb asked worriedly.

"Someone or something's coming and its spooking Ice and Cerberus." Max said as she causally up the stairs Caleb right behind her. She could feel the wolf in her starting to come out. When they reached the top of the stairs, she turned to him and said "Caleb, I'm about to change, so get ready to see my go wolf." And with that, she fell on all fours and turned into a wolf. Now that he was up close Caleb saw that Max in her wolf form had dark brown fur, but the same dark eyes. Before he could say anything, he heard some one out side yell "CALEB!" And it sounded like Sarah. He rushed outside, Max still in her wolf form right behind him. It had started to pour down rain and it was near impossible to see. Before either one knew what happened next, Caleb was launched 30 feet in the air. Max ran to side to see if he was hurt. When she reached him, two people, a guy with brown hair and a girl with blond hair stepped toward them. Recognizing them from her dream, Max intensely glared at them, while standing in front of Caleb.

"Sarah, what are you doing with Chase?" Caleb asked as he got up, wincing.

"Let's just say, I wanted you back, but heard you were dating some new girl. I got jealous. Long story short, Chase here gave a lit of his power and said I could kill her if I helped him find you. So where's the bitch that stole you from me?" Sarah said smugly

Hearing all this, Max turned into a human and said "1- that would be me and 2- I'm not a bitch, I a WOLF!" she was able to turn back into a wolf before Sarah could launch her self at Max and Chase launched himself at Caleb. The fight was on.

Lighting and thunder crashed. Max was biting and scratching Sarah with all her might and she was winning. Caleb on the other hand was not doing as well. Chase fired a blot of lighting at him, launched him 50 feet into the air, and landed on the ground with a bone-shattering _THUD._ Max was able to take one more fatal swing at Sarah before rushing to her boyfriend's aid. Just as she reached him, she was back in her human form. Chase launched a fireball at them, but Max somehow created a shield of energy. Chase stood in shock as Max smiled smugly and said "And 3- I'm part angel". She blinded him with her light before going wolf one more time and pounced on him. She was about to go in for the kill, when Chase said, "You're just like your parents," he said trying to get her angry. Max turned back into a human.

"What do mean?!" she demanded.

"You think your parents' death was an accident? I tried to get your father to give up his wolf powers, I even threatened to kill you, but he refused, so I killed him." Chase said smugly.

"What about my mother? Why did you kill her?!" Max demanded once more.

"I don't like to leave witnesses" Chase didn't get to finish his sentence. Max turned back into a wolf and ripped out his throat, literally, and killed him.

Max turned back into a human and just sat there in the rain sobbing when her aunt, uncle and Russ came out. Megan wrapped a towel around Max and got her inside, while Russ and Pete Carried an unconscious Caleb into the house.

In case you're wondering why the wolves or family didn't come outside to help Caleb and Max, Chase put a spell on the house to keep everyone, but Max and Caleb from coming. What did you all think of the whole Chase killing Max's parents and Sarah getting a bit of magic to have her vengeance? New chapter coming soon!


	7. A new beginning

Sorry I haven't written in a while. I'm starting school soon and with the holidays and work, it's hard to write. Warning: this may be the last chapter! But I am planning a Van Helsing story soon and maybe another Covenant, which comes out today!

Both Max and Caleb were set in front of the fireplace in the Max's room. (Yes they are in her room and yes again she has a fireplace.) Max was sitting on a black and red auto man, holding a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. She wore some old sweat pants and one of her dad's old sweatshirts. Caleb was still unconscious on a blow up bed on the floor. Russ and Pete got him out of his wet cloths and into some warm sweats.

Max was watching the fire burn when she heard a soft groan, followed by a weak "Max?"

Max look on the floor to find Caleb was awake. She grabbed the hot mug of hot chocolate, sat on the floor next to his bed and handed him the mug, which he took great fully.

After several minutes of silence, Caleb asked, "What happened after I got knocked?" Max looked at him with tears in her eyes. Caleb saw the tears and was by her side in a minuet. He put his arm around her and pulled her close, so she was crying on his shoulder. The two sat there for a long time before Max said,"He killed my family."

"Chase?" Caleb responded, not so surprised.

"He killed my father because he refused to give Chase his powers and he killed my mother because she was a witness. He made it look like a car accident. "I'm sorry Caleb, but I had to kill them both."

"Hey, it's okay. I probably would have done the same thing" Caleb said lovingly and continued to hold her.

A WEEK LATER:

Max got into her dark green jeep and began the drive to Caleb's house to meet his mother. She wanted to make a good impression so she wore a red floral dress with sleeves and white sandals. Caleb was in his driveway when she pulled up. She got and walked up to him. Caleb stood in awe at how beautiful she looked in a dress. He welcomed her with a kiss and held hands as they walked toward the house.

That's all. If you guys want me to write another chapter, I will. Just let me know. Hope you enjoyed this story.


	8. Lives afterward

Hey guys, sorry I haven't written in a while. Between School, work and doing things with my friends and family it's been hard to write.

It was Christmas Eve. Caleb had invited Max along with Pouge, Kate, Reid, and Tyler to dinner with him and his mother. Pouge had proposed to Kate on Thanksgiving and they were planning to marry after graduation and go to the same college together. Tyler and Reid were still looking their "dream" girl. Caleb was planning to propose to Max tonight. He was traditional and asked Uncle Pete and Russ for permission.

Evelyn Danvers watched her son laugh with Max and their friends. She remembered when she first met her son's new girlfriend after they defeated Chase and Sarah. At first, she was worried her son was involved with a werewolf, but as she got to know Max, she grew to love the girl and her family.

Caleb nervously thumbed the ring box in his pocket. He was planning to have him and Max stand under the mistletoe and propose to her. If she said "yes" then he would hope Pogue and Kate would be up for a double wedding in the summer. If she said "no" then he would understand and wait until she was ready.

Max could smell the sweat running down Caleb's forehead. Max took his hand from under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Caleb smiled at her, lifted her closed fist to his lips and softly kissed her knuckles.

After dinner was through, the partly went into the living room and sat in front of the warm fire. All the couples sat on couches or loveseats, while the single people sat in armchairs. Max was thinking that this was her first Christmas without her parents. After an hour of small talk, Caleb stood up and asked, "Max, will you come with me for a minuet?"

"Sure, babe, what's up?" she replied.

He walked them to where the mistletoe hung in a doorway and took her hands in his. "Max, I knew I loved you before we even met. As I got know you, I grew to love you even more. I know you were worried about how I would take your family being wolves, but that's one of the things I love most about you. Will you do me the honor of being Mrs. Caleb Danvers?" he said while pulling the ring out of his pocket and opening it while getting on one knee.

Max was in tears as she listen to him professing his love for her, but was a blubbering fool when she got to one knee and opened the ring box. The ring was silver with a wolf howling. In it's mouth, was her birthstone. She could not say the word "yes" so she just nodded her head.

Caleb, along with everyone else, began crying when Max nodded her head. He stood up, slipped the ring on her left ring finger, and kissed her with all his might.

SIX MONTHS LATER:

Pogue and Caleb stood at the front of the church and waited for their brides. The music began and everyone in the pews stood. Kate's father was her away. She was wearing a spaghetti strap white dress with a long train. Max followed Kate with Russ and Pete on each arm. When the brides reached the front, they stood beside their groom and the priest began the ceremony. After the "I Do's", the couples slipped their weddings bands on; gold for Kate and Pogue and silver for Max and Caleb.

At the reception, Kate and Pogue danced to 98 degrees "I do", Max, and Caleb danced to the song they sang on their first date. Max dance with both Russ and her uncle. Pete gave the couple a gift that Max's parents had given to Pete and Megan to give to Max and her husband if they were not there to enjoy their child's special day. The gift was a picture frame with a picture of Max when she was little, a picture of Caleb when he was little and an empty one for their wedding photo.

Max was dancing with Caleb to 98 degrees "Still". The couple were singing along to the words.

Love, I see forever in your eyes  
I can see heaven in your smile  
And when I hold you close  
I don't want to let go  
Because deep in my soul I know, girl  
You are the only light I see  
Your love means everything to me  
I promise that we'll never part  
'Cause you'll always be here in my heart

**Chorus**  
If the sun should refuse to rise  
And the moon doesn't hang in the night  
The tides won't change, seasons rearrange  
When the world is through  
I will still love you

**Verse**  
Girl, you're like an angel from above  
Sent here to shower me with your love  
Hold me beneath your wings  
Tell me all of the things  
All the hopes and the dreams we can share  
'Cause I'll be your shelter from the storm  
I'll be the fire that keeps you warm  
I'll be your light in the dark  
'Cause you'll always be here in my heart

**Chorus**

**Bridge**  
If anything could last forever  
It's what I feel for you  
(That's what I feel for you)  
Oh, baby, you've touched my heart in ways  
That words could never say  
That's why I'll always love you

**Chorus**

ONE YEAR LATER:

Max and Caleb sat in the delivery room. Max had given birth to twins; a boy named Louis and a girl named Mary. Max and Caleb knew that their child would be part wolf, angel and witch/ warlock, but they figured as they had each other nothing could happen.

Well, that's it. I hope you guys enjoyed the final chapter. I'm working on "First Love" and Van Helsing/ Covenant crossover. For the record, I do not own any songs/ character except Max and her family (Russ, Pete, Megan, Lou, and Mary; both parents and kids)


End file.
